An organic light emitting diode on a carrier includes an organic functional layer structure between a first electrode and a second electrode, wherein the first electrode is in contact with the carrier and an encapsulation layer can be deposited on or above the second electrode. A current flow between the electrodes leads to the generation of electromagnetic radiation in the organic functional layer system.
The organic constituents of organic components, for example organic optoelectronic components, for example an organic light emitting diode, are often susceptible with regard to UV radiation (electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength of less than approximately 400 nm) of daylight, since this radiation can lead to aging or degradation of the organic constituents, for example by means of the breaking of chemical bonds e.g. of C—O—O—H at 270-290 kJ/mol (E380 nm-400 nm approximately 290-305 kJ/mol) and/or crosslinking.
One conventional method for protecting organic optoelectronic components against UV radiation is to apply UV-radiation-absorbing (UV-absorbing) plastic films to the substrate glass or the transparent cover glass, depending on the light exit side.
With the applied UV-absorbing plastic film, the optoelectronic component has a plastic surface, instead of a glass surface. The merit of the appearance of the optoelectronic component can be reduced as a result.
Furthermore, conventional plastic films are more sensitive with regard to mechanical damage to the surface, for example scratches, than glass, which can have a disturbing effect on the optical system and the coupling-out of light.
Furthermore, by means of applying the UV-absorbing plastic film, for example by means of lamination, a further process step is required in the production of the optoelectronic component, as a result of which the process flow may be lengthened.